LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 September 2012
11:51 Hi 11:51 Hi 11:52 Bye 11:52 Hi 11:52 Lost 11:52 Bot 11:52 Mythrun 11:52 Machine 11:52 How be all of ye this fine evening? 11:59 Hi Hollis 12:05 LDD 12:05 Building 12:06 Don't ping unless you absolutely must 12:06 or I'll mute the PC 12:06 12:16 Umm 12:16 Hi guys 12:16 ? 12:16 12:16 Hello? 12:16 12:16 hello? 12:17 Lost? 12:17 12:17 llllllllllloooooooooosssssssttttttt?????? 12:22 UUUUUUUUUUG 12:22 12:25 testing 12:25 quantum 12:25 cd? 12:25 12:41 f 12:41 d 12:41 g 12:41 d 12:41 g 12:41 g 01:12 Hello! 01:12 Who's here, and who's not? 01:38 Hi 01:38 Le 01:38 PM 01:38 01:39 Fail.exe 01:41 Fail. 01:52 Did nobody see my fail? 01:52 I linked it above 01:56 Bye! 01:56 And somebody click my fail already! 01:56 12:15 nice fail 01:05 hiya! 01:05 Hai 01:05 Hi 01:06 I got good minifigs for my Series i'm making 01:06 Cool 01:06 The pirate vs Ninja thing ? 01:06 No 01:06 After I'm gonna make a series 01:06 Ah 01:06 Good luck 01:07 The designs of characters are different, But it would show what happened to lu during the time 01:07 Thanks 01:08 I'm making trailers first. they'll look like this just with stop motion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJBuJQt8Pso 01:09 Remember when it said the universe and showed bob walking through a city? or the one with the mech animation? 01:09 It'll be like that 01:10 I just need to make a background.... 01:10 I need a green screen 01:11 01:11 Or i could print the background... 01:11 BUt i need to finish the ninjas vs pirates, my pick a brick order has came. 01:12 And I can add more elements now. 01:12 ok 01:26 Hai 01:28 hi 01:34 Lost just so you know, pokemon black and white 2 comes out in octoober 01:57 bored... 02:08 Hows your game doing darwin? 02:16 ? 02:17 LW I gtg 03:04 Hi 03:04 bey 03:42 Hello 03:42 .... 03:50 .... 04:01 Hello 04:05 Oh hey Darwin. 04:05 Keeping the amount of errors low 04:05 *? 04:05 04:12 Yup 04:12 04:12 04:13 What build is the engine on? 03:42 Hello 03:42 .... 03:50 .... 04:01 Hello 04:05 Oh hey Darwin. 04:05 Keeping the amount of errors low 04:05 *? 04:05 04:12 Yup 04:12 04:12 04:13 What build is the engine on? 03:42 Hello 03:42 .... 03:50 .... 04:01 Hello 04:05 Oh hey Darwin. 04:05 Keeping the amount of errors low 04:05 *? 04:05 04:12 Yup 04:12 04:12 04:13 What build is the engine on? 04:36 I dunno lo 04:36 *lol 04:41 Who cares, right? :P 04:42 BBL 04:56 lol 04:56 Okay 04:56 and hes still here 04:57 huh ? 05:03 Hello 05:03 Hey 05:04 hi 05:18 Tsup 05:19 Nothing much 05:21 Im coding,again :P 05:22 :p how are you goin? 05:40 Boo! 05:41 Boom Chicken Chicken Boom Chicken Chicken Boom Chicken Chicken BOOM! 05:41 :P 05:49 Boo! 05:55 ..................... 05:56 fireball http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cykNKRy8SQs&feature=player_detailpage#t=320s! 05:57 :P 05:58 OF DEATH! 05:59 Hi. 06:00 Hey 06:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cykNKRy8SQs&feature=player_detailpage#t=320s fireball OF DEATH! 06:00 I'm redoing the PB Minifig animations for a third time. 06:00 :P 06:04 Why Hollis 06:04 Darn 06:04 I have to go :( 06:05 BBL 06:12 Ohai guise 06:15 Hi 06:15 Hey le 06:15 Ho Hollis, Darwin, Lost, Bot, Panosls, Machine 06:15 06:15 Ive updated the download link to include the missing DLL file 06:15 *Hi 06:15 :D 06:15 http://lbbstudio.net 06:15 It should run like it should when you have it 06:15 *sigh* 06:15 Its http://lbbstudios.net 06:16 Yea. That. :P 06:16 :P 06:17 :( 06:17 06:17 It's not missing MSVCR71.dll 06:17 It's missing MSVCR71D.dll 06:17 Note the D 06:18 Ahh dependencies.... 06:18 :P 06:18 Microsoft® C Runtime Library, v. 7.10.3077.0 06:18 lol 06:19 That's all the info I find on that DLL 06:19 I can't find it anywhere 06:19 Hmm,my pc (xp) could run it after the dll was inserted 06:19 Le 06:19 Machine 06:19 06:19 The whole point of a DLL is that you aren't supposed to know what's inside of it :P 06:19 I don't 06:19 NVM 06:19 That is a file description. 06:19 Oh hey 06:20 I was building a LEGO set I have IRL in LDD 06:20 and a few days ago 06:20 I came up with a cool but creepy MOC from it 06:20 MOC? 06:20 06:20 You have LDD, Machine? 06:20 MOC = My Own Creation 06:20 Or do I need to snap an image? 06:21 Le,did you place the DLL inside the same folder ? 06:22 Le, I don't have LDD 06:22 Linux 06:22 :/ 06:22 MSVCR71.dll is in the same folder as the DLL and TXT 06:22 06:23 That doesn't exist,le 06:23 06:23 (the image you linked 06:23 Yeah :P 06:23 06:23 But those do. :P 06:23 Wow 06:24 I just realized that my Ubuntu install is so different... 06:24 Time to go to GNOME.... 06:24 :P 06:24 Lol 06:24 Seriously 06:24 I'm getting tired of Unity :P 06:24 BRB 06:24 :D 06:24 Unity ? 06:25 As in,the game engine ? 06:25 Anyways,le the link is updated again 06:25 No 06:25 Unity as in Ubuntu's default desktop environment 06:25 Ah 06:25 GNOME is more Fedora/RHEL style. 06:26 But I'm going to try it. 06:26 It doesn't look so... Mac OS X-ish :p 06:26 Le717,the link is updated,tell me if it works ;) 06:26 BRB 06:26 Lol,yeah Machine 06:26 http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/le717/LEGO-Models/MOC/LEGO-Syringe/lego_syringe.png 06:26 That is the MOC 06:26 :P 06:26 Okay 06:27 YEA! Triangles! 06:27 :D 06:27 :P 06:27 It works ? Awesome! 06:27 about 60 FPS 06:28 Rainbow Triangles. 06:28 :P 06:28 Okay 06:28 and a small triangle orbiting a big triangle 06:28 :P 06:28 Mchine? 06:28 *Machine 06:28 On my XP it had 60 or 90 too,my main pc 1000 FPS 06:28 Its over 9000! 06:28 Wait,no it isent :P 06:28 lol 06:30 Hiya 06:30 Deskop says 64 FPS 06:30 *deskto[ 06:30 **desktop 06:31 Hi everyone 06:31 But it said 763 FPS once. :P 06:31 Wow 06:31 Then it went back to 64. 06:31 GNOME is... 06:31 Different. 06:31 GNOME is... 06:31 Hmm... 06:31 I don't really like it. 06:31 BRB :P 06:32 GNOME is a 06:32 IDK how GNOME is. Haven't used Linux for a few years before Unity came out. :P 06:32 GNOME!!! O: 06:32 Machine 06:32 I must say something 06:32 Le,do you like watching your triangles ? :P 06:32 ...After you get back. :P 06:32 Lol 06:32 I'm not watching it anymore. 06:33 Machine 06:33 You like Unity more than GNOME, right? 06:34 hes gone 06:34 Were you one of those who declared foul when Unity came out? 06:35 GNOME seems to be even more like Mac OS X 06:35 The dialog boxes pop down instead of come in a separate window... it's just... 06:35 :P 06:35 I'll be one Windows soon anyways. 06:35 I'll have to learn to love Windows 7 :P 06:35 Mac;the worst OS ever 06:36 get windows 8, its soo much better 06:36 Darwin, you can't hate Mac OS X unless you are a professional video editor/graphics professional :P 06:36 BOULDERAX 06:36 *facedesk* 06:36 I installed the preview 06:36 :/ 06:36 We are getting Win8 06:36 I MIGHT buy it if I get it for free :P 06:36 Or 15 dollars... 06:36 :P 06:36 Buy it for free? :P 06:37 But really, we are. 06:37 I went to the coolest place today 06:37 And that is? :P 06:37 the biggest drum shop in the world! :P 06:37 the library? :P 06:37 Dad (with permission) bought a new PC for his work 06:38 Wow 06:38 Is it as good as my Dad's Mac Pro? :P 06:38 and he was allowed to get the Win8 upgrade 06:38 Cool! 06:38 *sigh* Darwin, don't hate my dad. He works for Apple :P 06:38 We will install it on a dell laptop we have lying around. :P 06:38 As good as that? 06:38 HA! 06:39 About the speed of our newly upgraded PC, but comes in a OEM box 06:39 Okay... 06:39 :P 06:39 And has Acer junk everywhere 06:39 LOL 06:39 I have an Acer 06:39 I noticed. :P 06:40 I have an acer 06:40 boo them 06:40 He was updating his work's GPS last night 06:40 and what would you know 06:40 The first thing I'm doing when I get Windows is to take every program off. 06:40 :P 06:40 And then reinstall only what I want. :P 06:40 The DESKTOP PC went to SLEEP 06:40 What? XD 06:40 Understand me 06:41 The DESKTOP PC went to SLEEP 06:41 As if it had a battery and need to save it 06:41 But desktop's are plugged in 06:41 they don't have a battery 06:41 WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?! :P 06:42 Machine 06:43 While you are still on Linux 06:43 I can help you install LDD on it. 06:43 Nah... 06:43 I will just wait a day or two and get Windows 7 06:44 Whatever 06:44 http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/le717/LEGO-Models/MOC/LEGO-Syringe/lego_syringe.png 06:45 Then just look at the image 06:45 and I won't offer a download link. 06:47 What? 06:47 That's cool. 06:51 It's a syringe. 06:51 How can it be cool? :P 06:52 https://sites.google.com/sites/triangleminifig/fail_exe 06:52 Fail. P 06:52 * :P 06:53 https://sites.google.com/site/triangleminifig/Fail_exe 06:53 There 06:53 It fails 06:53 * It fails not 06:59 Olo ppl 07:00 or not. That works too. 07:01 Hi 07:01 Hello 07:02 I haven't seen you since LU 07:03 Me? 07:03 07:03 MrTwister... Hmm... 07:03 Oh yes. 07:03 I remember you. 07:03 bye 07:04 Bye. 07:04 Glad someone does 07:04 :P 07:04 07:04 why? 07:04 *Why? 07:04 Everyone else forgot all about you? :( 07:04 Yeah. Only the people on the blog I follow know me really. 07:04 The LU blog 07:05 And I am not super active on this wiki :P 07:05 :P 07:05 You should be. 07:05 Which could explain a bit :P 07:05 Yeah 07:06 Hmm... 07:06 Do you know C++ by any chance? :P 07:06 A large reason I joined was to find out more about B.U.I.L.D 07:06 Ahh 07:06 Well 07:06 No :P 07:06 You are talking to the Direcotr 07:06 *Director 07:06 That really killed the dramatic moment there :P 07:06 Ok well that's good to know :P 07:06 Hollis and I lead the project. 07:06 ok 07:06 A director, not THE director :P 07:06 LOL 07:06 :P 07:07 Hollis, I was going to say "Hollis and I.." but I had to correct that silly mistake :P 07:07 Lol 07:07 Hmm... 07:07 Well where are you in the process? 07:07 Early Alpha 07:07 Ok 07:07 We have something playable but.. meh :P 07:08 I'm remaking the animations for a third time. 07:08 I saw some screenshots it looks like it has promise 07:08 Ok 07:08 I just can't get them right... :P 07:08 :P 07:09 I am making a client/server application for PB right now :D 07:12 ok 07:12 sry I was afk 07:14 Who is busycityguy? Was he part of LU or just a guy who wanted to help? 07:17 Can't talk. More code :P 07:18 :P ok 07:20 I gtg cya 07:20 Come back later :) 07:20 Ill try 07:20 Cya 07:25 Boo1 07:27 okay 07:27 hi Le717 07:37 Hai guys 07:42 hAI 07:42 *Hai 07:49 Anything interesting going on? 07:53 Not that i know of 07:54 Coding :P 07:57 I'm playing pokemmo. 07:57 It's not as good as LU though. 07:57 All it is is pokemon fire red with multiplayer... 07:57 Hai 07:59 Doing nothing listening to this, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHrkGM1_k30 Aww yeah (cool) :P 08:16 BAi 08:39 Ya 08:39 >:D 08:39 I vork vell vith vothers. :P 08:40 ... 08:40 No time to talk 08:40 *tries to insult Americans in some way* 08:40 Hmm.. :P 08:40 Must. Add. Songs. For. Church. Tomorrow. 08:40 What? 08:40 WHAT 08:40 Today's Sunday?! 08:40 08:41 :O 08:41 AHH!!! 08:41 /afk 08:41 :P 08:41 I was mocking Barron Von Barron, Machine. :P 08:41 Sure you were.. 08:41 No, tomorrow is Sunday 08:41 And I have to add the songs for tommorow' 08:42 I think you were mocking me :P 08:49 Grr.... 08:49 I'm missing songs... 08:49 (angry) 08:50 Just play the LU theme. 08:51 Haha. 08:51 What ? 08:52 Ah,yeah,le do that :P 08:52 While I'm at it, I'll play "Daddy Sang Bass" by Johnny Cash! 08:52 What? :P 08:52 Genius. 08:52 For what are you going to church tomorrow anyway N 08:52 *? 08:52 Um, tomorrow is Sunday? 08:52 08:52 Tomorrow is Monday! 08:52 :P 08:53 What ? 08:53 So ? 08:53 LOL 08:53 Here it's Monday :P 08:53 Yeah, well... today is Saturday. 08:53 *SUnday 08:53 And Dad is the Pastor.... 08:53 *Sunday 08:53 Ah 08:53 Using Windows 8 is a sin! 08:53 jk lol :P 08:53 I never go to church unless of special ocasions 08:53 Machine, hope that Le isn't the kind of person who gets insulted easily :P 08:54 I heard that.... 08:55 I understand, Le. If my dad was a pastor I wouldn't DARE miss a day at church :P 08:56 I can't miss a day of church 08:56 Hollis... it's hard to think about your dad ever being or becoming a pastor :p 08:56 1. 08:56 He's the pastor. I HAVE to go. 08:56 2. 08:56 :P 08:56 I am the only run who runs the sound board. I HAVE to go. 08:56 XD 08:56 3. 08:57 There is no third reason. I HAVE to go. :P 08:57 Those are all very good reasons, especially the last one. 08:57 http://letsbuilditagain.com/instructions/6085/ 08:58 I'm going to have a HARD time building that..... 08:58 Whoops. 08:58 Build it while running the sound board. 08:58 GTG 08:58 :P 08:58 Can't 08:58 Why not? 08:58 Got to records sermons 08:59 And the ENTIRE system is wonky. 08:59 Who cares if people hear the sound of bricks clicking in the background? 08:59 :P 08:59 One moment it's too load 08:59 the next it's too low 08:59 and the next, I can't change one value.\ 08:59 Well 08:59 GTG 08:59 Bye! 08:59 Bye. 09:00 I love how Le says "bye" 5 minutes before, talks like he is in no rush, and then promptly leaves :P 09:02 MUFFIN 09:07 PASTRY 09:07 :P 09:11 I'm a total noob at Minecraft. :P 09:20 Glad to know that. :P 09:24 Indeed 09:36 Listening to music ^^ 09:38 :P 09:38 Cool. 09:38 Spotify? 09:39 I'll have to get that when I get Windows 7 :P 09:59 Yup 09:59 I wont add you on facebook though :P 10:00 What? XD 10:00 I have 4 fake facebooks. None of which I use :P 10:00 I created facebook for when you can't sign in with google :P 10:00 Spotify uses Facebook to authenticate 10:00 D: 10:01 Well 10:01 :P 10:01 There you go 10:01 :P 10:01 Fake Facebook's FTW! :p 10:01 I sometimes send songs to my friends,and the same things back 10:01 But i dont feel like adding a random person to my facebook 10:03 LOL I don't care 10:03 I feel the same way :P 10:03 Lol 10:03 Programmers(/animators) UNITE! :P 10:04 XD 10:10 Machine;Pm 10:37 Hai! 10:43 Hi 10:50 Hai Alec! 10:50 /) :D 10:50 I got good news for you 11:03 The next part of turnabout storm is released 11:05 hi 11:05 Im going off,cya! 11:10 Wait, srsly? 11:11 NO! 11:11 Yes! 11:12 hi guys 11:13 Hello 11:14 How are you? 11:14 I doing good 11:14 how about you? 11:15 Pretty good 11:15 I made about 30 dollars in Yugioh trades today 11:16 Hello 11:17 hiya 11:19 it's really quiet..... 11:19 That it is 11:20 Hello! 11:20 hiya shad 11:21 Bey 11:21 *Hey 11:21 what's going on? 11:21 nothing at all...... :P 11:23 Well 11:24 I just ate some midgets 11:24 They tasted like chicken 11:30 Like chicken......whoa 11:31 Yes! 11:31 11:31 11:31 So do Oompa Loompas! 11:37 C'mon let's try some conversation :P 11:38 :P 11:39 Sorry 11:39 AFK 11:39 I'm deep in code here :P 11:39 BBL 2012 09 08